


Gone

by Kittykat748



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Kittykat748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new danger in San Francisco; one with a wicked past and a heart of gold. But, a Legacy member's past mistakes are tied to this new danger. Emotions fly and love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Run. Don't slow up. Gotta make it to the house before sunrise. I mean, if he's even here. God, please let him still be there._

My labored breath made my heart feel like it was going to explode inside my chest. No even the light of the full moon could lift my spirits. I could still see her electric blue eyes burning into my head. That fiery red hair and her twisted grin.

 _"You belong to me now," she had scolded. "Meaning, you'll do as I say."_

 _"You don't own me. You will never control me. Steven and I will find each other," I spat._

 _"You think that now. But, we'll just have to move again, and again, and again. You and your brother will never see each other. And don't even think about escaping._ _I will always find you."_

She left me there, in the dark upper room of the older Victorian. The metal chains digging into my flesh. I screamed out, commanding them to release me. My metal restraints only got tighter.

I came back to the present as the pavement turned into a dirt path. The wooded area was littered with dead leaves and fallen branches. A small light in the distance was the only visible thing. That was all I needed.

The old place had once belonged to my brother and I. We always met up there when we were younger. Now, I believed that he, not having to have been adopted into a family, was waiting for me.

I cringed at each creak on the old warped stairs, but it didn't sway my determination. Halfway up, a shadow flickered at the corner of my vision. I froze, and as I stood there, caught a woody scent lingering in the air. Tobacco smoke? A small ray of hope filled me as I threw open the window and jumped inside. Cobwebs tangled me up.

"Steven!" I called out. No answer.

I looked around and saw only the remains of some pieces of furniture. A broken framed photo lay face-down next to the fireplace. I inched forward and lifted it up, wiping off the dust and webs.

I peered into the dark menacing eyes of my twin brother. He had his arm draped around a young woman. She was me, or at least, she was someone I once was.

The sound of a car approaching broke the silence. _She can't have found me already!_

I ran back to the open window and jumped back out, stumbling over nothing. I landed on my face and felt warm blood trickle down my forehead and fill my mouth.

Large hands grabbed my shoulders and lifted me to my feet. I was blinded by the beams of a flashlight. I spat and heard the light thunk of a tooth hitting the wooden floor.

"Well lookie here," a thick Southern accent rang out from in front of me. "A trespasser. Lil' miss, this place is off limits."

"I...i didn't know," I gurgled.

"You gotta reason for bein' out past curfew?" the person holding me asked.

"I was looking for someone."

"And who the hell would ya need at 12:30?!" Flashlight guy asked.

"No one anymore."

"Wha's yer name?"

"Lorraine."

"You Renee MacMallin's kid? We gotta complaint 'bout you."

Another car came up the drive. The flashlight turned away from me and I could see a simple black car parking behind the squad car.

"Who'sit, Bud?" my captor asked.

"Donno, Sid. But, imma fin' out," Bud said, pounding on the window. "Sir, you gotta leave righ' this in--"

Two pops rang out. Bud fell to the ground in a heap. I was shoved aside as Sid called in the shooting. The driver side door opened and an older man stepped out. His wiry gray hair reminded me of someone I'd seen in a dream.

Scrambling away from the porch, I heard more shots fired. The silence rang out once again.

Sharp footfalls came my way and I backed into the corner. I sank to the ground and buried my face in my arms.

"Lorraine?" the voice asked. A cold hand touched my leg.

"Yes....?" I mumbled through tears. _Please don't take me away..._

"I'm here to take you with me, Lorraine."

I raised my head abruptly. "Where are you gonna take me?!"

"Away from here."

A police siren could be heard about a mile or two away. The man grabbed my hand and walked me to his car. Once we were strapped in, he floored it.

He pointed to the glove-box after a moment of silence. "There are some wet ones in there for you to clean yourself off with."

I opened it and wiped off some of the blood and debris. "Who sent you after me?"

He smiled and looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, the color no longer blue, but black. "You know who."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "NO!" I grabbed at the door handle and pulled fiercely.

He grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me back into the seat. "You're headed to California, whether you like it or not."

"I won't let...you take me!"

"You don't have a choice, you little witch! Your assignment starts now."

I looked out the windshield at the worst possible second. A navy blue pickup truck was heading for us; it's high-beams blinding me.

The impact of colliding with the oncoming truck sent me flying through the windshield. Pain seared through my back. Sights and sounds melded together into an endless void. I couldn't tell if I was up or down.

Then, I heard birds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new danger in San Francisco; one with a wicked past and a heart of gold. But, a Legacy member's past mistakes are tied to this new danger. Emotions fly and love ensues.

Pain seared through my back. Sights and sounds melded together into an endless void. I couldn't tell if I was up or down.

Then, I heard birds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt the hard thump of hitting wet ground. I groaned and kept my eyes shut tightly. I kept thinking about Steven the last time I had seen him. His dark olive skin and coal black earlobe-length hair. Smelling the tobacco smoke that lingered on his clothes. The husky tone in his voice, especially when he was angered.

I could then feel the rumbling of an oncoming vehicle. My eyes shot open, yet everything was dark above me. I sat up and looked to my right, only seeing outlines of trees and shrubbery. _No... not here. Not now._

I rolled over and charged into the forest just as the vehicle rounded the bend. I heard it screech to a halt.

"Hello?" a man called. "Is someone there?" His accent sounded Irish or Scottish.

He walked closer to me, to where I could tell he was wearing a raincoat. He reached out to move a fallen branch and I hissed menacingly. His hand drew back in fear.

He continued moving closer. I could now feel the energy radiating off of him. It tasted cool on my tongue. "Dear God." I lowered my eyes as he peered through the bushes I hid behind.

"Are ya all right there?" he asked. I nodded and his body turned to face a new direction. "What are ya lookin' at?"

My throat clenched tightly. "You," I croaked.

"What's your name?"

"Please just leave before you get hurt."

The energy heated up quickly. "I just wanna know your name."

"Lorraine."

"Are ya hungry, Lorraine?"

I looked up at him now, confused. Or, at least where I believe his eyes were. _He actually sounded like he cared._

"Oh my. Your eyes are blood red."

"I know. It happens sometimes."

"Can ya see me now?"

"A little. Why?"

He helped me to my feet and lifted my head. "My eyes are here, darlin'."

"Oh."

"Why don't ya come with me, Lorraine?"

"I would feel better if I stayed out here."

"Oh. Well, how about you come by after dark?"

"To where?"

"There's a Roman Catholic church not far from here. Can't miss it. I'll be sure to wait up for you." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Who do I ask for?"

He stopped, closer to his car now. "Father Callahan." And he drove off.

A rustling was heard behind me. I hissed and saw it. _Dinner is served._

I quickly snatched it up. A small rodent squirmed in my hand, it's heart beating rapidly. Opening my mouth widely, I dropped it in and swallowed it down. 

I could feel my own energy reserve filling. Not enough to really cause some damage, but at least I could run a little faster.

Another sound caught my attention. Nothing like an animal, more human than anything. Like a metal grating. Whatever it was, it smelled like sulfur.

Hunched over and dripping wet, someone--or something--was turned away from me now. I couldn't control myself now. I was _hungry_. And people do crazy stuff to get fed.

So, I ran and tackled it.

Slick arms tried to throw me off, but I held fast. One bite to the shoulder, and blood rushed into my mouth, warm and tasting like tar. I spat and snapped the creature's neck. Instant death.

I felt around for the heart, right underneath the pelvic bone. _How ironic._ It took several bloody blows to break the bone and grasp the organ. I bit down and chewed it like taffy with my razor sharp teeth.

I sighed and blinked several times. Colors flashed before my eyes, and I could see that it was now closer to dusk.

 _Off to visit this Roman Catholic church. I wonder what this Father wants from me. Should I trust him?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> To explain Lorraine's newly acquired vision would take some time. Simply put, take a three-dimensional object, such as a television, and put it in a pitch black room. With the television sitting in complete blackness, trace the outline of the television itself with a white line. The inside portion would be black, like the empty space beyond the line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new danger in San Francisco; one with a wicked past and a heart of gold. But, a Legacy member's past mistakes are tied to this new danger. Emotions fly and love ensues.

I sighed and blinked several times. Colors flashed before my eyes, and I could see that it was now closer to dusk.

 _Off to visit this Roman Catholic church. I wonder what this Father wants from me. Should I trust him?_

 __~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

St. Bartholomew's Roman Catholic Church. I couldn't believe it; not the church, but the priest. I wasn't really taken by his appearance, per say. What he had vaguely said to me earlier that evening spoke to me. I desperately wanted to believe in something these days.

The priest turned his attention from his prayers once I ran in, the gust of wind blowing out a few candles.

"Do you believe what you were saying, Father?" I asked ominously. "About some otherworldly being caring for all creatures?"

He lit the candles and walked slowly towards me. _Way to load on the guilt, Father_ , I thought. I looked into his blue eyes and was shocked at the kindness I found there.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't feel it, Lorraine. What prompted that question? Haven't ya been taught that?" he asked.

I smiled and cocked my head to the side, still looking into those blue pools. I found myself reflected ten, twenty times over. "I was never taught anything, Father. I simply assumed that I don't deserve to be cared for. I'm a beast."

"Glory be t'God. Lorraine..." I could tell he was getting upset and stood prepared for him to throw me out. "What would make ya think that?"

"It's not important, Father. I do, however, have a question for you." He nodded and gently grabbed my arm, walking over to one of the pews. "I want to know what made you ask me here tonight. No one has ever asked me anywhere in a long time."

He sighed, yet it didn't sound irritated. "Listen t' me very carefully. It's doesn't matter whether we deserve God's love. We have it; love is a gift. I saw out there in the woods a young woman that was hurt and felt unworthy. I'm not askin' for ya to tell me yer life story. Believe me, I've messed up with my own life terribly. I've done things I'm ashamed of, but God never gave up on me. He showed me some wonderful people that help me to this day."

I was shocked. I didn't know where he was going with this conversation, but I wanted him to tell me the truth.

"If ya ever need someone t' talk to, or ever have questions. . .the number for the rectory is in the phone book. Or just come here. Okay?"

I stood awkwardly, not sure how to accept this kind offer. "Thank you, Father Callahan," I mumbled, turning and running out the door again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex, seated at the grand table in the kitchen, looked up from her late night work as the phone rang. Answering, she was greeted by Philip Callahan. _Strange_ , she thought.

"What's bothering you, Philip?" she asked.

The man hesitated, then replied. "Maybe if I tell ya, it'll make sense t' me. But I'm not sure if anythin' can do that, Alex. Not after what I heard today. On the way to the parish, I found a little girl lost in the woods. I invited her and she asked me why I would extend such compassion to a complete stranger."

"That's odd. How old was this little girl?"

"I didn't ask, but she looked about seventeen. She told me that she didn't deserve to be cared for by anyone. Alex, I don't understand what anyone could do to a child to make her think that way."

There were thousands of answers Alex could have given to her friend, but there was nothing she could say that would make Philip understand. He would die himself before he broke a child down like that. After a pause, she decided to get his mind away from the unpleasantness of the situation. "I suppose you got through to her?"

"I think so, but there was somethin' else about her, Alex. Those eyes of hers weren't normal. I've told her to come to me again. If she takes me up on my offer, I'm gonna make it a point to come by the Island. See what Derek thinks."

"I'll be sure to let him know if you want, Philip."

The other end clicked and Alex walked slowly to Derek's office.

"Derek?"

The man lifted his eyes from the book before him. "Alex? What can I do for you?" he smiled.

"That was Philip on the phone."

"What can I do for Philip, then?"

"He's planning on bringing over a girl sometime this coming week. He talked with her earlier this evening at the church. He believes there's something supernatural about her."

"Really? That's quite odd a demon would visit a Catholic Church, much less a female. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Alex. Good night."

She turned and left as he pulled up a picture on his screen. In it were a beautiful woman standing next to the Eiffel Tower. Her bob cut blond hair created a halo around her heart shaped face. Her hand was motioning cruelly to the side, but all you noticed was her smile.

Derek had always felt attracted to the woman, but in this picture, he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the teenage girl with the red eyes next to her.

 _Notre Noël à Paris. Avec amour, Shani et Lorraine._


End file.
